Cronicas de Un Angel porta almas
by Junengrey
Summary: Yamato Ishida a perdido a su amor, Sora a esto es testigo de como un ser extraño se lleva su alma al otro mundo evitando así que el alma vague en pena en la tierra, pero quien sera ese ser? Mundo alternativo de digimon.
1. Prologo de el angel y el humano

**Advertencia: si no te gusta como escribo o que escribo en mis fanfics te recomiendo que no leas , y no publiques este fanfic en otros lugares sin mi consentimiento, aceptare criticas que no provengan de una persecución absurda y casi obsesiva , si no te gusta el Junato o el kenyako tampoco leas y si eres fan de Sora tampoco lo hagas (puedes hacerlo pero no te quejes después) , esta ambientada en un mundo alterno , no necesariamente tendrán que aparecer los digimons y personajes que en la serie original estaban muertos , puede que ahora estén vivos...y por Ultimo los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akiyoshi Maita y Takeishi Hongo Y la Toei.**

_**Prologo**_

-Cementerio de Odaiba 24 de abril el 2004

Un muchacho estaba arrodillado frente a una tumba y tras el, más personas con una lúgubre expresiones en sus rostros, no había color en ellos, a acepción de las pieles de sus manos y rostros, el día era frío por ende todos estaban abrigados con ropas negras, y no era para atraer más calor del escaso sol que había, estaban dando un adiós, un ultimo adiós a alguien un triste y ultimo adiós.

El Joven arrodillado lloraba desconsolado y así estuvo hasta que quedo solo y dormido al lado de la tumba, obviamente los que se habían ido a sus casas no se fueron sin darle sus últimos pésames y algunos le insistían que volviera a casa pero el se negó, el quería quedarse junto a su amada Sora Takenouchi, aún no asimilaba que ella había muerto y si así fuese el quería morir allí y acompañarla, pero no intento suicidarse, el esperaba la muerte.

Algo brillo en su rostro que lo obligo a despertar, podría haber sido el sol, pero el color de luz no era de un amarillento, era un color blanco, frío y no daba calor, así que esa idea fue descartada de su cabeza, luego sintió su cuerpo frío y que estaba recostado en algo duro como roca que le hizo entender que esa no era su confortable cama y que eso era...se le vinieron los recuerdos del funeral y su tristeza por la perdida de su amada y que se había quedado dormido en la tumba, no quería mirar la realidad, pero la luz era tan fuerte que tubo que levantar su rostro para ver de donde provenía esa luz.

El debería estar alucinando, pero una mariposa era la que brillaba, esa mariposa se posaba en la tumba de ella, que luego se poso en la boca de el y luego la figura de la mariposa tomo una forma humana muy conocida para el, Sora, su amada, quien al parecer le daba su ultimo beso luego volvió a tomar forma de de mariposa y bolo hacia atrás de la tumba.

El comenzó a seguirla, no quería que se fuera y trato de hacer un ultimo intento por alcanzarla , hasta que vio cual era el objetivo de llegada de la mariposa, y era una persona, tenía apariencia humana, no se podía distinguir su sexo, poseía una mascara que lo dificultaba aún más, sin embargo su ropaje no era para nada de la época, lucía un kimono de lo más extraño, de color negro con flores rojas intensas que combinaban con unas rayas que había en su mascara, y con su cabello de un rojo furia casi como el fuego, poseía en un paño rojo que ocupaba como cinturón una katana.

La Mariposa se poso en el dedo de esa persona, aquella saco de un bolillo un espejo que absorbió a la mariposa, todo esto antes los ojos de el joven que miraba atónito la escena, inatento detener el proceso, ya que sabía que aquella mariposa era el alma de su amada, pero no pudo, por que al rededor de el ser había una barrera invisible que impedía su ingreso.

El alma de su querida ya había sido absorbida por completo por el espejo, y la barrera invisible se abrió.

-_"¿quien eres tú?"-_Pregunto inquieto el muchacho.-"_¿que haz hecho con ella?"-_Volvió a preguntar de manera inquisidora.

-_"Ella acaba de abandonar este mundo, con destino al paraíso, yo soy el encargado de que las almas puras e inocentes vayan al cielo, las almas pecadoras sin remordimientos vayan al infierno y otras almas que dejaron algo pendiente, vayan in lo resuelvan"._Respondió de una manera serena.

-_"Yamato Ishida, ¿ese es tu nombre?...este no es tu momento de morir, te recomiendo que abandones este lugar, no es tu turno, no es el lugar, no es el día ni el momento.-_Advirtió el extraño ser.

El aludido se desmayo y cayó al suelo.

Despertó en una cama que era desconocida, y alguien que lo velaba, alguien que el no conocía, pero su cabello delataba esa presencia.

Continuara.

-


	2. Doble identidad

Aclaraciones: aquí lo que va subrayado es el dialogo del narrador con los personajes, sip los personajes interactuaran con el narrador en los pensamientos, todavía no en la realidad xD ya eso quería aclarar gracias por los "reviews" xD.

Capitulo 2

Doble identidad

--POV Yamato Ishida--

¿Por que tuviste que dejarme aquí, solo en este mundo?, nadie me entendía como tú, creo que naciste para eso para entenderme, para amarme y para ser amada por mí fuiste mi único gran amor, y te fuiste, me dejaste solo ¿como pudiste? Sora ¿por que haz muerto?-

¿Crees que acaso ella tiene la respuesta?

¿Quien eres tú?

El narrador de tu historia, puedes llamarme destino o el "culpable" de la realidad

¿Tú eres el culpable de que Sora haya muerto?

Sí y no.

Deja de mentirme y responde!!

Sí por que yo quise ponerte en la situación en la cual vives, tú solo eres una marioneta que actúa según lo que yo mando, tú alrededor también es manejado por mí, las personas que te rodean que conoces que te rodeaban en el caso de la difunta,

Y No Por que a la vez lo que paso con la muerte de Sora fue un accidente ¿verdad?, automovilístico, TU maniobraste mal ese automóvil, y si hubieras tenido la fuerza suficiente lo hubieses controlado, salvando la vida de tu amada y con eso torciéndole la mano al destino, ósea yo.

Si tienes toda la razón soy el culpable de su muerte, pero nunca hubiera querido que ella muriera y eso fue tu culpa, dime ¿donde estas para matarte?

Jajajajajaja tú poca cosa, no puedes matarme ya te lo explique soy el destino, soy infinito inmortal, las cosas que suceden en tu entorno no son más que mis dediciones lo único que no puedo controlar es tu patética manera de pensar, pero vamos intenta matarme y acabaras con el planeta entero, o más bien el universo a eso que le llaman "existencia".

Entonces comenzare con la Narración de el día siguiente ¿te parece?

-Haz lo que quieras.

--Fin del POV Yamato Ishida--

25 de abril 2004

Sus ojos se abrieron encontrándose en una habitación desconocida, y un a muchacha de cabellos púrpura y de anteojos que lo observaba,

-"_Ya se despertó!!"·-_Grito con una alegría infantil.

-"¿_Donde estoy?"-_Pregunto un tanto confundido y obtuvo la respuesta de una tercera persona que recién entraba al cuarto.

-"_Estas en mi refugio_"-se oyó la voz que le parecía un poco familiar, como si la hubiese conocido hace poco y de inmediato recordó al ser que se encontraba en el cementerio su vestimenta el alma de ...Sora atravesando el espejo que ese ser portaba...pero este ser que era obvio quien ahora cruzaba la puerta de la habitación ya no tenía esa vestimenta ni esa mascara, la masara la había guardado dejando ver una piel pálida unos ojos cafés oscuros y un cabello alborotado rojizo castaño y el kimono era reemplazado por una bolera blanca ajustada dando a entender su sexualidad femenina y unos jeans rasgados en las rodillas, color negro y estaba desalas caminando hacia el fotón donde Yamato estaba recostado.

Esta vez Ishida recordó no solo al ser del desierto, recordó a otro rostro que conocía de un tiempo atrás, una de sus tantas Fano, la más obsesiva para el, una de las tantas que había rechazado.

--Flash back--

14 de Febrero del 2002

En las afueras de la secundaria por las calles pobladas de odaiba , caminaba un joven rubio con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigía a una plaza cercana había quedado con alguien, una chica, era predecible que ella se le iba a declarar y el iba dispuesto a rechazarla, después de todo estaba de novio con Sora y su atractivo atraía fama y por ende estaba acostumbrado a esas incomodas situaciones de tener que rechazar a alguien , ya no le importaba pensar que se trataba de un ser humano con sentimientos, para el era más fácil ignorar esos sentimientos, no solo por que no eran respondidos, si no que su corazón le pertenecía ya a una mujer.

-"¿_Eres Jun Motomiya verdad?"-_pregunto en tono seco al encontrar a la joven sentada, asustándola sacándola bruscamente de algún pensamiento en el que estaba navegando , seguramente pensaba ansiosa y nerviosa el momento que ya era presente.

-"_Yo...yo..."-_Intento articular una oración, sin éxito, no solo por el tartamudeo nervioso que engañaba su motricidad lingüística, si no que fue el quien la interrumpió.

-"_Seré bien claro, "-_Advirtió el para seguir hablándole con ese tono frívolo que era característica de el."_Si te Vds. a declarar, te rechazo, ya que tengo novia"-_sentencio así a la ojeen sin poder hablar de sus sentimientos hacia el, no la escucho, se limito a preresponderle y largarce del lugar, por un lado lo hizo facil y preciso, así ella no se haría iluciones futuras, pero por otro lado su prerechazo fue omo un disparo al corazon de la joven dejándola muy triste y desconsolada.

--Fin del flash back--

25 de abril del 2004

-¿"_Jun...Motomiya"?-_Interrogo el muchacho.

-"_Supongo que con ese nombre me conociste..."-_respondió en un extraño tono seco, no era propio de "Jun motomiya" que era el nombre por quien Yamato la conocía

-_"En fin, debo agradecerte el que me hayas traído a tu refugio, aún así tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, con respecto a lo que vi. Ayer"-_atino a decir el joven, pero no contaba con una negativa de ella.

_-"¿de que estas hablando?, yo solo te encontré en el cementerio ayer, creo que te desmayaste o algo así, y Miyako que es la chica que esta aca"-_Indicando a la joven que había visto Yamato al despertar.

-Un sueño-pensó el joven

_-"Será mejor que duermas otro poco mientras yo y Miyako haremos la cena"_-sugirió.

El asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a recostar intentando dormir, mientras las 2 mujeres se dirigían a la cocina

-"_Estuvo cerca, un poco más y me descubre"-_dijo entre suspiros Jun

_"Eres muy descuidada el no puede enterarse de que "Jun motomiya" es tu falsa identidad ni a que te dedicas, ni de los shinigamis ni nada de nada si?"-_Regaño Miyako.

-_Lo se Miyako, es solo que no se como fue que se dio cuenta de mi presencia en el cementerio, se supone que los mortales comunes cuando estoy en ese estado de shinigami no pueden verme y eso significa que el no es un humano normal"-_advirtió con un tono más seco del que utilizo con el rubio.

-_"Si es ese caso es mejor mantenerlo vigilado ¿no crees?"-_Sugirió Miyako.

-"_Tienes razón"-_Termino de hablar.

--POV Jun--

Ese joven no es normal, y Miyako no sabe que me le acerque a el antes de que ella supiera de su existencia, fue hace 2 años fingí ser una de sus pretendientes para tenerle cerca, e intentar ser su novia, pero las cosas no resultaron como lo planee, todo por que Ken Ichijouji El presidente de la sociedad de los Shinigamis me ordeno que estuviera cerca de el, se ve que tiene un interés especial en esta clase de humano.

Entonces si el plan no te resulto tal y como querías ¿que harás ahora?

Que inoportuno eres "narrador", pues ahora su "Novia" esta muerta, en el paraiso,lo cual me facilita un poco las cosas, no obstante creo que tendré que pedirle permiso a Lord Ken para contarle de que va todo esto o la otra opción que tengo es enamorar al mortal , lo cual me parece un poco imposible, además que yo no siento nada hacia el y la regla primordial de un Shinigami un Shinigami jamás se debe enamorar de un humano al menos de que lo mantenga en secreto de Lord Ken y si intento enamorarlo podría yo caer en mi propia trampa.

¿Correrás el riesgo?

Problema Mío.

**CONTINUARA.**

-


End file.
